Roller Coaster
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: "Kirishima-san, ¿Alguna vez se ha subido a una montaña rusa?" [...] "mi montaña rusa no hace más que subir, porque en vez de recorrer una línea recta parezco recorrer algo hueco y piramidal que además de palpitar está rodeado de arterias en vez de cables de electricidad que terminan y me conducen a usted..."/ One-shot: TouKen (TouSaki) / Para Ariyass.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son del venerado, gran señor** **―mangaka cruel y despiadado―** **Sui Ishida. Yo sólo los tomé prestados.**

 **N/A: Y yay. Por fin, mi primer one-shot haciendo uso de Haise/y Kaneki, que igual ni fue la gran cosa peeero escribir esto me dejó bastante satisfecha. Re** **-cliché seguro, (OoC también) *cries* pero tenía que desquitarme.** **Como ya lo mencioné Ari,** **soy RabbittMadness, con nuevo nick c: acá está el one-shot que te debo desde** **¿Junio? Oh god, que nervios, a ver qué te parece.**

 **Corrección, a ver qué les parece, disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

 **Roller Coaster.**

La espuma en forma de conejo desapareció entre sus labios como de costumbre, degustando con las papilas gustativas el amargo-dulce sabor tan cálido mientras este viajaba por su esófago hasta depositarse suavemente en su estómago. Dejó la propina en la superficie plana de madera y después se dedicó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la gruesa pasta del libro ubicado debajo de su mano derecha. Esperando.

Hasta que por fin apareció. Con el cabello casi llegándole a los hombros luciéndole tan bien como siempre, brindándole la sonrisa amable y cordial mientras se aproximaba a su mesa, esperando el momento preciso para admirarla como le gustaba hacerlo, sólo que esa vez quería intentar algo diferente.

―¿Disfrutaste tu café? ―le preguntó ella como de costumbre.

―Sí, muchas gracias ―contestó en automático. Y fue ahí cuando supo que había llegado el momento.

Una pálida mano recogió rápidamente los yenes de la mesa, mientras la otra sostenía la taza de cerámica vacía. Ya se encontraba dando la vuelta cuando Sasaki habló.

― Disculpa, ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

* * *

 _«No creo que decírtelo sea algo apropiado.»_

 _«¿De verdad?»_

 _«¿Te conformarías si te dijera mi apellido?»_

 _«Supongo que no tengo alternativa.»_

 _«En ese caso, es Kirishima.»_

Kirishima, Kirishima-san…

* * *

 _«Kirishima-san, ¿Alguna vez se ha subido a una montaña rusa?»_

Lo escribió sobre una misma hoja sin pensárselo una, dos, tres veces antes de resignarse hasta terminar comprimiendo el papel en una redonda y muy bien formada esfera, arrojándolo al cesto de basura ubicado al lado de su escritorio cubierto de papeles y vasos de unicel vacíos para café. Arrepintiéndose después, tomando otro bonche de papel reciclado, dejándose llevar por sus caóticos pensamientos mientras a su lado, Kaneki le tendía la pluma para escribir otra vez.

Soltó un suspiro, liberando la entintada punta, haciéndola a un lado, alzando el rostro y buscando a Kaneki quién le sonrió en silencio ―y con cierta aprobación―. Haise también estaba satisfecho. Observó por última vez su garabateada creación.

Afuera ya comenzaba a amanecer.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando el sol ya se encontraba a lo alto, reflejándose en los enormes edificios tan característicos de Tokio, cierto investigador se encontraba caminando a pasos firmes, con el portafolio de trabajo y poco tiempo para lograr su cometido. Detrás de Él, un chico albino lo seguía muy de cerca.

La tintineante campana sonó armoniosamente cuando Sasaki hizo acto de su presencia en la cafetería RE. Buscando con algo de apresuramiento a su alrededor, chocando su grisácea mirada con un par de orbes añiles.

―Bienvenido a… ―comenzó a decirle, acercándose a Él.

―Lo siento hoy no vine a tomar un café, tengo algo de prisa, ya sabes, el trabajo ―le dijo Haise con cortesía, sin ocultar el cierto disgusto en su voz.

La muchacha parpadeó sorprendida. Mirándolo fijamente, preguntándose con seguridad cuál era el cometido de la visita.

―Vine a dejarte esto ―exclamó entonces, tendiéndole la mano con un papel doblado sobresaliendo de entre sus dedos.

―Ah… ¿Y eso que es? ―contestó ella, mirando con cierto recelo la inofensiva hoja de papel. No obstante, aceptó tomarla.

Y Sasaki sonrió triunfante.

― _No creo que decírtelo sea algo apropiado_ ―la citó con inminencia, sonriéndole un poco, dándose rápidamente la media vuelta, jurando que ella se había conmocionado. ―Nos vemos otro día ―finalizó alzando una mano en señal de adiós, medio girando su rostro para verla y desapareciendo detrás de la puerta poco después.

Conforme avanzaba comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto, le hubiera preguntado a Kaneki de no ser porque ya no estaba con Él. Por eso se limitó a negar con la cabeza, suspirando, deshaciéndose un poco de la idea. Ya tendría tiempo para reflexionar en lo que había hecho después. En ese momento, el escuadrón ―su escuadrón― _Quinx_ lo esperaba en la CCG.

.

.

* * *

 _«Kirishima-san, ¿Alguna vez se ha subido a una montaña rusa?,_

 _Porque yo no, al menos no que lo recuerde. Lo cierto es que no recuerdo muchas cosas. Pero cuando se trata de usted, siento algo inexplicable recorrerme la mente. Y lo asocio de inmediato a esos juegos mecánicos. He leído libros que explican las sensaciones estando ahí, lo terrible o lo interesante que puede ser._

 _Lo alarmante, la razón por la que yo me encuentro escribiéndole esto es porque se supone que una montaña rusa sube, baja y gira, y uno se marea para sucumbir en alivio una vez que el viaje ha terminado. Pero yo nunca siento ese alivio, porque mi montaña rusa no hace más que subir, porque en vez de recorrer una línea recta parezco recorrer algo hueco y piramidal que además de palpitar está rodeado de arterias en vez de cables de electricidad que terminan y me conducen a usted. Porque no está conmigo en el viaje como quisiera pero está esperándome abajo, afuera del juego con una mirada ansiosa. Y yo no entiendo por qué, pero no me desagrada y por más que deseo llegar al final, el carrito no parece ceder e inclinarse hacia abajo._

 _Por eso recurro a su opinión, porque estoy desesperado, cada vez que la miro me pregunto si en verdad me está esperando en el no concluyente recorrido o sólo es una alucinación mía._

 _Si todo esto parece confundirle le pido una disculpa, por el atrevimiento y por darle esta molestia de hacerle leer esto. Pero fue algo que no pude evitar, el simple hecho de conocer su apellido me ha hecho escribir esto. No está obligada a contestarme por supuesto, incluso la próxima vez que regrese tendrá todo el derecho de seguir tratándome como un cliente más._

 _Con el más sincero afecto, Sasaki Haise. »_

Apenas terminó de leer, Touka arrugó la hoja entre sus manos temblorosas, sentándose en la silla más cercana que tuvo a su alcance pues ya no encontraba soporte alguno en sus piernas. Su respiración se había agitado al igual que su corazón.

―¿Touka? ¿Te encuentras bien? ―le preguntó repentinamente Yomo quien se encontraba entrando a la cafetería en ese momento.

La chica dirigió su mirada al hombre, asintiendo con la cabeza, escondiendo disimuladamente la hoja de papel detrás del servilletero sobre la mesa enfrente de ella.

―Lo estoy, no te preocupes―y dicho eso se levantó del lugar sin mirarlo, saliendo afuera del local por un momento.

Necesitaba aire limpio entrar por sus pulmones con urgencia. El suficiente para no desplomarse sobre el suelo en plena luz de día ―o peor aún, ir al mismo CCG― para maldecirlo, para gritarle que lo despreciaba y que no tenía el derecho de hacerle aquello, que se estaba burlando de ella y que no se atreviera a colocar otro pie sobre RE nunca más. ―Como un deja vú― Porque ya había tenido suficientes problemas, porque todo volvería a repetirse; Una cafetería en llamas y ella con el corazón vacío ―o roto― justo como _aquella_ vez.

Lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque su subconsciente le gritaba que no era momento para ello, que tenía que ser fuerte como siempre, que arriesgaría su vida y la de Yomo si se acercaba más a Él. ―Más de lo que ya― que lo mejor sería aparentar como si no hubiera pasado nada y haría lo que el mismo Kaneki le había pedido.

Tratarlo como un cliente más.

Y aunque ella juró que quemaría esa nota por la noche, terminó archivándola en algún rincón de sus cajones junto al llavero de conejo. Musitando esas gastadas palabras suyas, pero que seguían siendo inminentes:

 _Estúpido, estúpido Kaneki…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Acaso hice ver a Sasaki como un poeta barato? Oh god, alguien deténgame. Y si hay alguna chance de que Silly Kitten lea esto, disculpa, seguro es un insulto para ti** **―que vergüenza― pero, bueno, este one-shot se lo debo a la hermosa On my own que me sirvió mucho de inspiración *colocar un corazón aquí* porque la angustia me tiene toda envuelta que cuando quiero escribir fluff no sé, se termina mezclando con melancolía.**

 **Y ejem, de nuevo, Ariiiii todo esto es para ti, sé que mereces algo mejor pero esto es lo que hay u.u so, ojala te haya gustado algo *te manda un corazón volador.*** **A todo aquel que haya venido aquí a leer esto también claro, muchas gracias. *más corazones para todos***

 **Creo que ya, ah y si notan algún error ortográfico (que seguro va a ver uno que otro) me avisan, por favor para corregirlo.**

 **Cómo última cosa, y sólo para aclarar, Kane- digo, Sasaki (?) asemeja la forma de montaña rusa a un corazón, sólo quería dejar eso en claro. Y por si lo piensan un poco, si, es asquerosamente cursi.**

 **Saludos c: que estén bien *corre a arrojarse por la ventana***


End file.
